Seek
by Darkizme
Summary: One card left and it is out seeking for the card mistress to see if she is worthy enough to be its owner. SS


**Author's Note: This is a story I have written a while back and I finally decided to publish it. This idea came to me after I finish reading the fifth book of harry Potter. Also the purpose of writting is for me to improve my writting in English, so please don't be rude about it. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Seek**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CCS, Clamp does. Also I do not own Harry Potter._

**Summary:**_ One card left and it is out seeking for the card mistress to see if she is worthy enough to be its owner._

Chapter 1 - Exchange Aids

_England_

Walking down the quiet street, only the sound of the crickets can be heard from afar. For some strange reason not a single person is in sight, desperate of the fact that it is not that late into the night yet. However the young man kept on walking as if nothing unusual. The young man looks to be around 16 - 17 years old with ebony blue hair. He wears a pair of round glasses. He is wearing an old wife-beater (that seems a bit big for him) and a pair of black jeans. He walks with his hand in his pocket and keeping count on the house numbers as he passes by each house. If it weren't for the light inside the houses that showed any signs of life, the people passing by might consider the street dead or abandon.

The young man kept on walking and counting. Finally reaching his destination, he stops in front of the house. Normally people would just walk up the steps and ring the door bell, but the young man took out a piece paper. He looks up at the house again…

To be exact, he is standing between the house that is number 11 and 13. Most people just thought that they have gotten the numbering wrong when they built the houses and never bother to fix it. Looking back down to the piece of paper, he smiled and whispered the words that are on the paper. Just as he finishes reading, the houses number 11 and 13 started to move outward slowly and the missing number 12 house emerges quietly. The people inside the houses 11 and 13 did not seem to feel the movement at all. For the laughter didn't die off when the houses starts to move and the talking in the houses went on undisturbed.

The young man watched the house moved patient only. Finally when the whole number 12 house is standing in front of him, he slowly walks up the steps. He held up his hand and with a red growing aura around his hand, the lock unlocked with a small click sound. He hesitates when he was about the open the door.

"How silly of me to meet someone dress like thing." he said to no one in particular. He reached into his pocket and took out a key. The key has the shape of a sun at one end and the other end (just like any other keys) has the bumpy side that fits into keyholes. "The key that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, command you by contract. Release!"

The key flow a bit above his hand and surround by a red aura just like his hand did a few seconds ago. The key starts to extend and stop glowing only when the staff was form. With a red aura surround his body, he changed into the famous magician (if any one who keeps track of the magic history) Clow Reed's outfit. A midnight blue robe with a big hat on his head. When his done changing, he shrink the staff back into the key again and stuff it inside his robe. Grabbing a corner of the cape that is flying around him with one hand, wrapping it slightly around him and he enter the house. Walking in quickly and quietly, he step onto the carpet. He lightly closes the door behind him. The house was dark, the only light that can be seen it's from the spaces between a closed door and the floor that is directly in front of him, down the hall. He scanned his surrounding with his eyes like a cat that has its eyes fix on the mouse that is going to be its dinner.

"Stop pushing!!" a whisper from a shadowed place that is directly in front of him. He fixed his eye to the place where the voice came from and saw that there are five people crouch down in front of a door — he could hear muffed voices coming from behind the door— holding something to their ear. There are three boys and two girls. The two boy looks to be in the same age (not to mention the look alike) from where the young man was standing and the third boy a bit younger than them. One of the girls looks to be the same age as the third boy and the other one looks like the youngest out of the group.

The group of teenagers keeps on pushing and whisper things to one another. Eriol, at the door, watch them with amusement in his eyes. After watching them for a few minutes, he decided that he have been standing around long enough. He was about to walk towards the teenagers, he stop with his right foot in the air. He slowly put his foot back down at the same place as before with his eyes narrowed. He let his senses out and after to what seems forever, he pick up the signals for traps that were set near the door. He held out his hand again, like what his did with the lock, he disables the traps. When he is satisfied, he walks up slowly to the teens and said in a quiet voice. "If you get any louder, they will hear you."

The teenagers froze. For they were sure all the people are inside and they are the only ones left outside of the room. They turn slowly and stare at the young man in midnight blue robe. They stare at each other without any sound. Eriol saw the older girl look at his with her eye narrow looking over him, tying to find clues to figure out who he is. He could _see_ the gears turn inside her head, going through all the knowledge she acquired up till now. The side of his lips fight to go up, but his control is better. His emotions remain conceal. He also notices that the talking behind the door have stop from when he disable the traps, so the whole house is dead quiet now. He sign inwardly and said, "If you will excuse me," and walk towards the door behind them. The teens jump up quickly and throw themselves to the wall, making room for him the pass. For the hall was already too narrow for a person the stand comfortable, let alone have two people walking side by side.

The young man reached the door. He put one hand on the door knot and the other hand to his hat. After pausing for a few second, he opens the door. All the people inside stare at him. —they were already staring at the door, the second they sense the traps are disable.— The young man pull down his hat toward his chest and bow. "Greetings. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

**-xxx-**

_Japan, Tomoeda_

CRASH!

The house shook as the crashing and banging continues. A man in his early twenties was peacefully cooking dinner, when another crash came from upstairs which cause the dust from the ceiling the fall slowly down onto his head. He was a tall man with dark blue hair that looks almost black from a distance. When the dust almost landed onto the food that he have prepare, he put down the eggs that he was about the fried and dry his hand on his apron. After turning the fire off the stove, he charges out the kitchen and toward the source that was making that entire racket.

He was mad. For it is not often that he can come home early to cook dinner, since he always work at variety places to make money for his collage fee. For once he was nice enough to take the chore off his little sister's hand, she just have to do something to annoy him. He charges up the stairs and down the hall. His face was red with anger. He is angry that his little sister almost ruins his dinner. Without a second thought he bang opens his little sister's door without keeping any of his tempers in.

.---.

Sakura was running (pulling and throwing things) around her room, trying to figure out what to bring for her trip. She was so lost in thoughts that she almost jump out of her skin when her brother bang open her door.

"Touya! You sacred the living daylights out of me!" yelled Sakura after finding the voice to speak again.

However Touya didn't answer her, instead he look around her room with him mouth open. Her room was in chaos. Sakura have three big suit cases open out on the floor in the middle of her room. Each having things randomly thrown into it. Her bed was fill with clothes from the now near empty closet. Only her rarely worn cloths are still hanging in her closet. Her stuff animals are thrown all over her bedroom floor and the place where the stuff animals were placed before are now fill with different pairs of shoe all line up in two rows. Lastly her desk is pile with books and papers.

"Gods. Sakura, you are going to England learn, not for vacation. So you don't need to bring all these. From what I have read from you school notice is that the school you are going have uniforms."

Sakura look at her brother, then around her room. It is truth; she is going there for school not for vacation. When the school called her and her friends to the office she was scared to death that she might have accidentally did something she weren't suppose to.

_**Flashback**_

_-Four days ago at Tomoeda High-_

"_Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran. Please report to the principal's office immediately" the voice over the PA said._

_Sakura, who was just helping her classmates with their task on decorating the booth their class are in charge of for the Summer Festival, looks at the PA and frown. She was just thinking about what she had done to make her have an appointment with the principal, when a shadow cover her from behind and felt a hand touch her should. She jumped and yipped. She looks behind her. She found herself stare into a pair of amber orbs that is dancing with laughter. Sakura blushed and jumped again and if it weren't for the hand on her shoulder, she would have lost her balance._

_The boy holding her, look at her with amusement. Even thought they have been going out for years, Sakura still blushes around him and jump at the slightest thing._

"_Come on Sakura, you know the principal does not like to be kept waiting." Syaoran said trying the keep his laughter in. He was taller than most of the boys his age with messy brown hair._

"_Syaoran! Don't laugh. You scared me." answer the now embarrass Sakura._

"_But I have swore I called you before I touch you." amused Syaoran. _

"_I was thinking."_

"_Ah. Come before the principal come after us." he starts walking toward the school, gently tugging her along behind him._

_Sakura ran a few steps so she could walk side by side with Syaoran. Once she's by his side, she lean in and lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes letting Syaoran lead them._

_When she lay her head down, Syaoran look down just in time to see her close her eyes. He smiled. He let go of her hand and move his arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Tired?" he whisper. Sakura made a sound to reply. He chuckled, place a kiss on her forehead and walk at a slower pace. Of course she is tired, this year their high school in charge of most of the activities for the Summer Festival. So the school has assigned more than one task for each class. _

_.---._

_When they arrive in front of the office, they saw Tomoyo walking towards them from the opposite direction. She was in her school choir uniform. A black robe with the school symbol on the left side of her chest. Her long black hair was left flowing around her, untied._

"_Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura as she lifts her head off Syaoran's shoulder._

"_Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Come on let no let the principal wait any longer." smiled Tomoyo._

_Syaoran nodded and pull open the office door. "After you, my ladies."_

_As he let go of the door, he hear the secretary said, "The principal is waiting for you three," and pointed toward the close office door. They knock and went in once they heard a small 'come in' from inside the office. However they all stop at the door, when they were about to walk in. For they saw a person they haven't seen since elementary school ____ Kaho Mizuki was now standing beside the principal's desk._

"_Mizuki-sensei!?"_

"_Good afternoon."_

"_Mizuki-sensei is here to tell me that you three are chosen to represent our school for an exchange experience trip to an England high school." the principal said while standing up and walk towards the door. "Well, Mizuki-sensei here they are and I will leave them to you." with that he closed the door behind him._

_After they heard his footstep walk away from the door, Mizuki-sensei walks towards them. She hand them each 3 envelopes, except for Syaoran who only have two envelopes._

"_One of them is the letter from the school that you are going, one of them is from Eriol explaining all the questions that you might have now or later and the last letter is the cover letter for your parents. It's the same one that I have given to the principal. Li, you don't need the last letter since you mother already knows about this." _

_They all look at her and then down to the envelopes in their hands and back at her._

_Mizuki-sensei smile at them. "Well if you don't have any questions, I will see you guys at the airport in five days time." _

_Before they could say anything, she went out the door, leaving them to let the information the sink in. After walking for a few feet, she heard Syaoran roared, "WHAT!?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura smiled at the reaction that Syaoran have after they have sorted out the information that were given to them. She walk over to her desk where she kept her letters, well two out of the three letters since she need to give one of them to her family. She pick up Eriol's letter and frown. The letter didn't contain as much information as Mizuki-sensei have told them. The letter simply told them that they need to come to England and they will be attending a magic school for about a year. Typical of Eriol to not explain much and expect people to figure out what he's doing — just like when he cause all the trouble so she could change the Clow cards into Sakura card. The other letter was a letter telling them about the school they are going —a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry— along with a train ticket and a list of books that she need to buy before leaving for the school.

Touya, who was still by the door, shake his head as he saw Sakura is in a world of her own. He was about the leave; he's eyes caught a little, yellow, thing —that Sakura have called it Kero— on the floor. He glares at it. For he have always suspect that the _stuff animal_ is more than just a stuff animal, and is waiting for a chance to prove it. After staring at it for quite some time, he gave up and closes the door slowly.

Truth to be told, when the door bang opened, Kero who was flying near the door was thrown back by the force from the door. He was send flying across the room hit the wall and landed on the floor at a very painful position. One of his little hand is bended back and out as he landed on his shoulder. The other hand was hanging in the air —which he is doing his best the keep it in the air, so Sakura's brother won't notice it moved— and his face smack face front onto the floor.

**-xxx-**

_England_

Everyone in the room stares at the young man by the door and didn't really pay attention to the five teenagers who weren't supposed to be listening in to their meeting. The house was in dead silent and only the sound of the cracking wood in the fire place can be heard. Some of the people have their hands inside of their robes, holding onto something.

Just then there was a large crack sound that can be heard throughout the whole house that cause all of them to almost jump. They all turn toward the back door. It opened slowly, however they were all at the back side of the door and can't see the person till that person steps inside.

"Now, how come all the traps have been disabled?" the voice came from behind the half opened door.

Everyone in the room signed and turns their attention back toward the young man.

"Albus, you will have to ask this young visitor we have here." said a chubby woman with bushy brown hair sitting beside a red hair man.

Eriol just watch the scene in front of him with a smile and said, "Evening, Professor Dumbledore."

Everyone look from him to the man who have now step inside the house and closed the door. The two new arrivals stare at each for a while.

"Ah, Evening Mr. Hiiragizawa. I see that you have made it here alright." smiled Dumbledore.

Eriol gave him a little bow and everyone else let out a little out the breath that they didn't know that they were holding. Then everything was quiet is again, but it didn't last long. Just then there was a loud gasped coming from behind Eriol. Everyone turn and look for the owner of the gasped.

It was from the older girl.

The older girl was looking at the blue hair boy with wide, shocking eyes and is pointing at him with a shaking finger. "I… He… He… I know… who he is" she said in a voice that is barely audible.

Eriol look at her with amusement and was about to comment, when a dull monotone voice, came from a corner of the room said, "Well, why don't you enlighten us with your findings, Miss Granger."

Hermione snap her head towards the corner to her right. In the corner stand a man dress in all black with greasy hair — Severus Snape.

"…ummmm… He is… what the minute?" cried Hermione, after she has gotten over her shock. "This can't be right. He should have been dead long ago."

Everyone look at her puzzled and look at the young man again.

"Huh? Come again? If he's should be dead then why is he standing in front of us?" asked the boy that look to be the same age as her.

"I don't know. Ron, don't you know. You should really read more books."

The boy called Ron gave her a funny look. "If he's that famous, the why are you the only one in this room knows him?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore knows him." said Hermione looking back at the young man in front of them. "You are that famous magician from centuries ago right? …well at least the robe you wore is his."

"Famous magician? That young? Wow." cried one of the two identical boys.

"But how come we didn't learn about him in our history class?" asked the youngest girl, who finally decided to make an appearance.

"Well I think it's because of his magic. I don't know. All I know is that his name suppose to be Clow Reed from that Chinese history book I have read."

"Clever as always, Miss Granger." smiled Professor Dumbledore. "But he is and is not the person that you are talking about."

"Is and is not? How can you be someone and not at the same time?" the other twin asked.

"Simple." Eriol finally said. "I have Clow's memories, but I'm still myself."

The boys and the people at the table stared at him.

Pretend not to notice the stares, Eriol gave a little smile and turn toward Dumbledore. "So do we have a deal on the things I asked you over the letter?"

Dumbledore look at him for awhile. "And you are sure that you won't involve the student's safety?"

Eriol nodded.

"Then by all means, you can use to school to you hearts desirer." smiled Dumbledore.

"Then I will help you with your request." With one last bow he turns and left through the front door, but not before re-enable the traps and spells.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review.**

**Darky =)**


End file.
